Seishino Baiken
Personality Very violent, very easy to infuriate, very stubborn. Baiken is like a small, pink volcano in that she explodes frequently and violently and takes out as much around her as possible. She's rude, curses like a sailor, hates dealing with most people, and goes out of her way to pick fights sometimes. Despite this, she is fiercely protective of those few she cares about and does, in fact, like a good chance to kick back and relax with her pipe and some massive amounts of alcohol. Background Baiken, despite how she is now, apparently was a very happy kid, very attached to her parents. Up until the Gears invaded Japan, that is... in exchange for her safety, her parents gave up their own lives and were slaughtered before her eyes. Somewhere in the attack, Baiken's right arm was torn off and her left eye slashed out -- but through the pain and fear and blood, she managed to spot a man amidst the flames, and she just knew he was the man behind the Gears. She swore revenge. Years passed. Baiken grew up in the Japanese Colony, a protective, other-worldly prison of sorts designed to keep the remaining "national treasures" in and everyone else out -- in the name of safety, of course. Baiken eventually broke free of the Colony and set out on her search for revenge, hunting tirelessly for That Man. She did find him, once. Her attacks had no effect, and, after demanding to know why they all had to die and desperately flailing for damage, was knocked out. She spent some time wondering what to do with herself and whether or not she should keep hunting for him when she obviously stood no chance. Finally deciding to just stall on a final decision, she set out to hunt down the Postwar Administration Bureau, who kept sending more and more Robo-Ky units to hunt down the remaining Japanese, as well as anyone with ki control. Just before ending up in the League, she was hunting the PWAB alongside Mito Anji. Relationships Baiken's really not that good at these. Even those few people she does ''like, she beats up and yells at and calls names. But that being said... '''A.B.A' Baiken really can't stand her. She doesn't want Paracelsus, she doesn't want to see any lovey-dovey crap, and she sure as hell doesn't give a damn about finding a soulmate. Everything about A.B.A urks her, and her egging on the homunculus' animosity doesn't help matters, either. Kanji Tatsumi The kid's got some fighting talent, but Baiken is still irritated by his lack of respect towards her. Death the Kid Weirds her out. Lots. Her asymmetry bugs him, and her habit of calling anything looking younger than her "kid" has resulted in him thinking she's some kind of psychic. Kukaku Shiba Now here's an alliance -- one-armed women unite! Baiken actually has taken somewhat of a shine towards Kukaku, impressed by the other woman's attitude and obvious ass kickery. Definitely respects her. Fran Madaraki Reminds her of A.B.A, only less annoying. Still weirds her out, though. Son Gohan Only really met him during a show, but Baiken still feels like she can tolerate him. He didn't get in her way, which is a good start. Trivia *She does indeed have all the usual weapons stashed up her right sleeve -- dragon cannon, anchor, claw & chain, razor fan, extra sword, mace, and... well... whatever else is up there. Also, tatamis. *Spends most of her time killing shit on whatever channels have something interesting to fight. *Really hates rock music. It's all those I-no fights. External Links Character Journal